


Careful

by Sarcxstic_Stilinski



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Smut, it's just porn, really - Freeform, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/Sarcxstic_Stilinski
Summary: Idk, i wanted to write smut, so here's some smut after a drunken night





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> leave feedback ples

I don’t remember how it happened. To be honest, I’m pretty sure I had a little too much to drink, but I do remember waking up in my bed, wearing only my underwear and a large t-shirt while an arm was wrapped around my waist.

I sighed quietly before realizing my position and quickly scrambled out of the bed, falling onto the ground with a loud thump.  I swiftly stood up and moved to grab my pants that were lying on the ground only to hear a gruff voice speak from the bed.

“What are you doing in such a rush?”

I instantly froze, recognizing the voice. I was breathing heavily when I stood up from my bent over position and turned to the familiar man.

The blonde smirked, his blue eyes hitting mine, making chills run down my spine. I fiddled with the bottom of the shirt I was wearing. I guessed it was his, considering he wasn’t wearing one. I spoke softly, looking at the ground. “What did we do, Lucifer,” I questioned.

“What do you mean,” he questioned. I felt like his eyes were staring into the depths of my soul when I met his sight again.

“I’m in your shirt and my underwear, and I woke up beside you after drinking. What did we do?” My voice was shaky as I spoke, afraid we had done something I would regret. I couldn’t deny the strong attraction I had for the man, but I only hoped I hadn’t done anything embarrassing while intoxicated.

Lucifer chuckled and sat up on the bed. “We didn’t do anything, sweetheart.”

“What,” I questioned quickly, “but-“

Lucifer cut me off with his laugh, a deep and hearty chuckle. “Well, after you had a few too many drinks, you did want to do  _something_  which led to us in this bed, but you weren’t thinking straight, and I didn’t want to do anything that you would regret, so I stopped you.”

I looked up in confusion. “I’m sorry, I thought-“

“You thought I would take advantage of you while you were in a weak state. y/n, I may literally be Satan, but I know how to treat a woman. I would only do something like that if I had your full consent.”

I shook my head and looked down with a soft smile. “What if I do want it?”

I could feel Lucifer staring at me with wide eyes as I slowly lifted my gaze to him. The moment we made eye contact, his shocked face fell, and he replaced it with his usual smirk. His tongue ran over his teeth, and he slowly lifted himself off the bed and made his way towards me.

When he was in front of me, he grabbed my chin and lifted my head so I was staring at him, his face so close that I could feel his cool breath running over me. “What did you say?”

“I said,” I whispered lowly, “what if I do want that?”

I could feel my calm façade slowly breaking as my heartbeat sped up, my mind thinking about Lucifer’s tongue that kept darting out to wet his lips. “What do you want?”

I leaned into his hand and looked at him through my lashes. “I want you to fuck me with that tongue, your fingers, your cock,” I whispered, watching as his breath got caught in his throat.

Lucifer bent down a little more toward me, his lips inches apart from mine. “Do you really?”

“Yes, I want you Lucifer.”

That was all it took for him to move forward the few inches and press his lips against mine. It started out soft as if testing the waters before it grew in need. His lips molding into mine sloppily as his tongue prodded at my lips, asking for permission. I opened my mouth quickly and felt his tongue slide against mine, exploring every inch of my mouth.

His hand moved from my chin to my back while his other grabbed my ass. My hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer and closer to me. I carded my hands through his hair, gripping a few strands tightly while moaning lowly.

Lucifer bucked his hips into mine, gripping my hips tightly. I slowly pulled back from him and grinned at his dazed expression. I lazily dragged my hands down his shoulders and back to the small dip where I laid my hands happily.

Lucifer was breathing harshly as he stared at me, eyes glazed over and pupils blown with lust. He grinned before dipping his head down to drag his lips against my neck. I moaned loudly at the feeling of him sucking hickies into my necks before dragging his tongue across the newly bruised spot.

Before I realized what was happening, I felt one of his hands dip from my hips to my clothed heat, making me gasp loudly. He immediately withdrew his hand, and I whined lowly, rolling my head as I stared up at him.

“Why’d you stop,” I mumbled out, high on the feeling of him.

“I thought you wanted me to,” he stated quietly, his eyes following my every movement. He was captivated, and I could tell.

I shook my head in response and grinned. “No, I don’t want you to stop. Please, keep doing what you were doing.”

Lucifer chuckled and moved my panties to the side. His hands moved swiftly, and I could feel him trail his finger around my clit, drawing out a moan from me.

“Luci,” I whined against him, throwing my head on his shoulder.

Lucifer didn’t say anything, but he simply pressed down on my clit softly before he dropped down to his knees, right in front of me. I gasped as I felt him push my legs wider. He moved forward, and I felt his tongue lick a bold stripe up my cunt. I let out a breathy moan and gripped his hair tightly, throwing my head back, my legs shaking slightly.

Lucifer went to work quickly, and his fingers moved to press against my entrance, pushing in slowly before pumping his fingers in and out, leaving me a whimpering mess. He was skilled, that was for sure, and I found myself close to my release after just a few minutes.

I was clutching his hair, screaming through a closed mouth. Then, he did something so nice with his tongue that I was left screaming, falling apart above him. Lucifer grinned and flattened his tongue before running it over my slit, getting everything I had to give him.

He spent a few more seconds there before standing up slowly and grabbing my face to kiss him. I groaned in satisfaction as his tongue slid against mine again. It was utterly amazing.

He then picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He walked slowly, making sure not to drop me as he pulled us over to the bed, dropping me slowly.

Lucifer grinned as he pulled away and pulled his shirt off me. I sighed at the feeling of nothing protecting me from the cold room and Lucifer’s cold breath. I wasn’t wearing a bra, so I was completely exposed to him as he slid my panties down my legs, his eyes following the fabric.

Lucifer planted a few kisses against my stomach before dragging his tongue from the middle of my breasts to the dip to my heat. He then pulled away, and I watched as he swiftly pushed down the gray sweatpants he was wearing, freeing his cock. It was large and leaking pre-cum from his swollen head, a nice sight.

He bent down to kiss me again before snapping his fingers. I looked over as a condom appeared in between his fingers, and he quickly opened it and rolled it on with ease. I raised an eyebrow with a slight smile.

“We don’t want any Nephilim running around, now do we,” he questioned, making me chuckle and shake my head. As if he didn’t already have children. I was glad, though. I wasn’t too keen on the idea of getting pregnant at the moment.

He lined himself up with my entrance easily and made sure I was okay before pushing in, groaning at the feeling. My hands scratched at his back as he filled me. He definitely picked a good vessel.

He slowly pulled out to where he was almost gone before slamming back in, making me arch my back and let out a loud moan, hoping there wasn’t anyone in the neighboring rooms, wherever we were.

Lucifer continued that movement again and again, his hands on either side of me as he slammed in time and time again. I  could feel myself building up to my release, feeling completely euphoric from the feeling of him in me, his mouth moving to press kisses to me every now again while sweat dripped down his forehead, glistening in the light.

I knew I probably looked like a complete mess, but I couldn’t care less, knowing that he didn’t care either. He made me feel like I was sexy no matter how I looked, especially with the soft groans I was able to elicit from him when I rolled my hips into his thrust.

He was breathing heavily as he threw his head back, moaning loudly. It was an amazing sight that made me release a moan of my own, clenching around him as I felt him throb. We were both so close.

I gripped Lucifer’s biceps harshly, biting my lip. “Lucifer,” I whined out, “I need to- I need to-“

Lucifer nodded and stared down at me with dark eyes. “Cum, baby, go ahead.”

That was all I needed to hear as I fell apart with a loud shriek, shaking profusely as he continued to slam into me, his thrusts sloppy. I cried out as he soon came, his hips jerking quickly, and his eyes fluttering between open and closed.

Lucifer came to a stop slowly, rolling his hips into mine before he slowly slipped out, breathing heavy. I felt like I was about to pass out again, happy for the bed underneath me.

I shivered slightly at the cold room, but Lucifer was quick to snap his fingers, and I was in a large hoodie with underwear on while Lucifer was in sweatpants again.

“I know you’re tired, baby, but we need to clean you up.” I rolled my eyes but slowly got to my feet only for him to pick me up bridal style and carry me to the bathroom.

I spoke the words before I realized what I was saying. “I thought you would leave after.”

Lucifer shook his head, chuckling, “No, I happen to quite like you, even though you’re in touch with the Winchesters. You seem to be one of the only humans I can stand.”

I grinned at the compliment and lolled my head to the side, pressing my lips to Lucifer’s cheek. “I quite like you too, Luci.”

He rolled his eyes at the nickname but thanked me softly. “Now, let’s get you in the bath.”


End file.
